


My Cat Babe

by KimSam



Series: Kitten [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Baby Oh Sehun, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Hybrids, Kaihun - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Sleepy Cuddles, Teenager Kim Jongin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sekai - Freeform, srsly a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimSam/pseuds/KimSam
Summary: Edited by my lovely beta Av ^^Visit myTwitterand myCCto talk to me about Sekai or to share your ideas, prompts and headcanons uwuI will appreciate it if you left kudos and comment. Thank you in advance <3





	My Cat Babe

The breeze greeted him as he walked out of the store. He hugged the grocery bag closer to his chest before turning a bit to look at the little one holding onto his pants. The little thing was strolling behind him, trying to catch up with his rapidly moving small feet. His big bright eyes still wandered around the street with pure curiosity as they did when he first set foot into the store. Jongin couldn’t help smiling softly at the scene.

"Kitten," he called out. The catboy’s fluffy, pink ears twisted cutely before he looked up with a blinding bright smile.

"Yesth!" Comes the answer excitedly followed by a few cute giggles. 

"Are you fine? Not tired yet, yeah?" The little kitty nodded a few times, still smiling wide. The older just grinned at him then turned around again leading the way to the bus station. 

 

⧫⧫⧫

 

"Nini?" Sehun called out while standing between Jongin's bent legs. The latter was sitting on the bench while waiting for the bus. After hearing Sehun’s soft voice, Jongin looked at him and hummed to show he was listening.

"Why the sky is blue?" came the innocent question. Another question added to the boy's endless list. Sehun’s eyes were wide, sparkling and his cheeks a soft hue of pink. "The sky is blue so it will look beautiful," at that sehun's eyes widened and he bounced three times excitedly. 

"But it's dark at night!" Sehun gasped, "Why?" his eyebrows were creased with curiosity.

"So that the stars shine bright," Jongin thoughtfully added.

"Does that mean the sky is not pretty at night?" Sehun asked, tilting his head a bit and Jongin couldn't resist the smile threatening his lips. 

"No," he puffed out a small laugh, "It is pretty both at day and night-- just like Sehunnie." He cooed. Hearing his response, the small one toyed with his tail smiling and blushing while Jongin patted his soft cat ears. 

 

⧫⧫⧫

 

Jongin was busy washing his face while Sehun was laying on their bed, waiting for Jongin to turn off the lights and come sleep with him, just like every night.

"Nini?" Sehun called out while peering at Jongin who laid down next to him. Knowing what was coming next, he smiled a bit because he loved this specific question’s answer. Sehun loved asking Jongin this every night.

"Yeah, Sehunnie?" Jongin whispered, pulling him to his chest to cuddle and Sehun purred contentedly and buried himself in Jongin's wide, warm chest. 

"Why does Hunnie love his Nini so much?" The four year old catboy asked, looking at the teenager with shining eyes. The latter shifted to get comfortable and pecked his forehead, answering in a hushed voice, "Because his Nini loves him more."

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by my lovely beta Av ^^
> 
> Visit my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/exosekai21) and my [CC](https://curiouscat.me/exosekai21) to talk to me about Sekai or to share your ideas, prompts and headcanons uwu
> 
> I will appreciate it if you left kudos and comment. Thank you in advance <3


End file.
